bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 143
is the one hundred and forty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Excited that the battle is going to get more interesting, Kendo asks Hekiji to let down his barrier since he does not need it, but Tengai replies that Rappa should not be so selfish since they must not forget Overhaul's orders and that they must use their combination to ensure victory for Overhaul's sake. Annoyed, Rappa strikes Tengai with multiple fast punches, only for Tengai to raise a barrier to shield himself from Rappa's attacks. Tengai admonishes Rappa for his foolhardiness, to which Rappa replies that he was deciding things for him which he did not like; Tengai ends the argument by saying that Rappa can do whatever he likes as long as he takes care of business. Satisfied with Tengai's understanding, Rappa agrees with him. Now that their small argument is over, Rappa turns his attention to Fat Gum and strikes him with fast multiple punches like before. While he withstands Rappa's attacks, Fat Gum ponders about his next course of action; Rappa's attacks are too fast for him to dodge and by simply tanking Rappa's attacks, he will eventually wear down. Even if he were able to fight against Rappa, Tengai would raise his barrier to protect him. Fat Gum concludes that taking down Tengai is the best course of action for winning the battle, but this will prove difficult since Eijiro Kirishima is badly hurt. Having no choice, Fat Gum taunts Rappa into a fight to determine who is stronger: Rappa's punches or his own body. Fat Gum demands that they duke it out, making Rappa extremely excited. Tengai decides not to interfere, which makes Rappa happy. Rappa launches an assault on Fat Gum with his multiple fast punches, while Eijiro watches in disgrace as he is unable to do anything. Eijiro is still disheartened that his newest technique, Red Riot Unbreakable, is useless and that all he has done thus far is get in the way. Rappa continues his rapid punch assault and kicks it up a notch; Fat Gum is starting to take the strain while an excited Rappa hopes that Fat Gum does not go down yet as his shoulders are finally getting loosened up. Eijiro is stressed that he cannot figure out what to do and wonders if there is nothing he can do, becoming distraught over his lack of strength. Tengai sees Eijiro's fear and notes that the look in his eyes confirms he has accepted defeat. Fat Gum starts bleeding and hopes that he can withstand Rappa for a few more seconds. Rappa prepares for another assault while Fat Gum points out Rappa and Tengai's flaw in their assumption that he is just a mere shield. Fat Gum has actually been absorbing Rappa's fierce punches and accumulating them; although absorbing the punches is taking a lot of energy and as a result are burning away his fat which makes his defense weaker, in return, Fat Gum is able to turn Rappa's accumulated punches into strength. Sensing something is off, Tengai asks Rappa to finish Fat Gum off. However, despite absorbing all of Rappa's punches and accumulating them into strength, Fat Gum is not able to release the stored up attacks. Too excited because Fat Gum is still alive after taking many assaults, Rappa continues his battle frenzy assault. Suddenly, Eijiro appears in front of Rappa, which surprises Tengai. Eijiro is struck by Rappa's fierce punches and manages to withstand it, which takes Rappa by surprise. Rappa praises Eijiro's resilience while Eijiro desperately tries Hardening and tries punching Rappa, only for Tengai to activate his barrier around Rappa. Tengai criticizes Eijiro for his meaningless intervention. As he falls to the ground, a bloody and beaten Eijiro states that his intervention was not meaningless as it has given Fat Gum the time needed to release his accumulated strength. Fat Gum, who is now shrunken and skinny yet muscular, reprimands Tengai for calling Eijiro's intervention meaningless. Thanks to Eijiro few seconds of bravery, Fat Gum has absorbed Rappa's accumulated blows which have in return given him great strength. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 143 fr:Chapitre 143